


When the Selkie Maiden Came Courting

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Celtic Mythology, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Gonewildaudio, Romance, Selkie - Freeform, audio script, f4m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 8
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	When the Selkie Maiden Came Courting

[F4M] When the Selkie Maiden Came Courting [Shapeshifter] [Sealskin] [Celtic] [Folklore] [Shy] [Lonely] [Fisherman] meets [Bold] [Strong] [Woman] [Offerings] [Role Reversal] [Gentle] [Fdom] [Seduction] [L-Bombs] [Sponge Bath] [Body Appreciation] [Mating] [Fingering] [Riding] [Creampie] [Hold my seal skin for me] [~2700 Words]

———————————————————————————  
Summary: A selkie maiden has been watching a fisherman (the listener) for some time. She has fallen in love with his ways and kindness from afar. Today she is approaching him for the first time, with the intent of making him her mate.  
Character: The speaker is simple and straightforward. She is intelligent, but only knows of human ways from observation. She’s eager to learn, however. In this story, Selkie women are dominant, albeit not in a mean way, so she’s taking charge and courting him, as is proper. She’s bossy, but respectful of his boundaries.  
Notes: “Precious One” is used as her preferred term of endearment, but it could be changed if needed.

• Emphasis noted by *asterisks*  
• Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)  
• Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.  
• sFX Included: wind, waves, rain, door opening/closing, fire crackling, water splashing.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing  
———————————————————————————

[ocean sounds — wind, waves, perhaps even rain]

[close splashing]

Did I startle you? 

Sorry. You were so focused on repairing your nets. I was enjoying just watching you. There’s something about a man with nimble fingers that I find quite appealing. [soft laugh]

No need to stop working on account of me. I just came to sit with you and talk, if that’s all right. I don’t want to frighten you. 

Good. I’m glad. We’ve seen so much of each other already, I thought that it would be a good time to finally introduce myself. 

I must confess that I prefer you up close. I’ve become used to waving to you as I swim past your boat, or exchanging a smile when you catch me watching you off shore. 

I can always feel your eyes on me as I swim away. [soft laugh]

No, no need to blush. I wanted to you to look. That’s why I swam up on the surface. That’s why I take this form, and not the other. I love the way you look at me.

Hmm? No, I’m not cold. Why?

The rain and the wind are old friends. And I’ve got this seal skin wrap, so I’m not exactly naked, am I? 

Well, I suppose that it doesn’t cover much, but I’m not shivering. At least not from the chill.

May I sit with you?

Thank you. 

I love this beach. It’s so desolate, but it has a rugged beauty. The other fishermen have larger boats, so they avoid the rocks here, but you’re brave and use something a bit smaller and tougher, something that you can pull up as far as you want over the shore. 

Perhaps they are richer men, but they are not better for it. 

I see the way they mock you, at times. Not all of them, mind you, but some. They call you a fool for going out in your own skiff, and deride your catch as being too small to matter.

[disgusted noise] As though they understand the sea half as well as you do. You could catch more than you do, but you only take what you need, and perhaps a bit more to salt or sell. You know that mother ocean is generous with her gifts but is quick to anger at those who become greedy. 

Even though you’re a gifted fisherman, I may have…helped you a bit from time to time. 

[laughs] You noticed, did you? Well, I tried to stay hidden. I didn’t want to offend your pride. I simply helped chase the fish into your nets. It’s a small gift that let you come in earlier when the weather was getting a bit rough. 

My efforts were meant to show you how much help I could be to you, and of course to keep you safe.

My kind…we don’t always understand yours. We are similar, of course, but we don’t need to breathe, and can dive deep when the weather turns. You go out far to catch your meals. So far you cannot even see the shore! And you can swim, I know, but not like us. If you fell out in this kind of weather, why you might drown! Even if you didn’t and could return safely to your home, you might catch sick and die.

It’s rather terrifying to watch one such as you go about your daily labors, I must confess. 

Hmmm…I suppose I have been watching you far more than you’ve been aware. I assure you I mean you no harm, but I think you know that.

What do I want? [laughs] Do you suspect that I seek to trick you?

Am I some fae lady to you? Wicked and terrible, using her beauty and wiles to make you her thrall?

No, precious one, I am not. I have made no demands of you, have I? And my gifts to you are just that — gifts — they come with no conditions. 

Well, I suppose you could look at them in one of a few ways, but I won’t tell you what to do. I don’t know much of your shore-walker’s ways. How would one normally react to a gift from a friendly stranger? 

I suppose I’m not truly a stranger, am I? And I live close to you. So are we neighbors then? How would you treat a neighbor who has given you gifts?

[laughs] Yes, I would be delighted to come home with you for tea.

[walking sounds]

Perhaps it wasn’t right of me to do so, but I have followed you here before. I’ve even watched you through your windows. I’m sorry. 

I appreciate the invitation, in any case. I’ve never actually been inside of a shore-walker’s home. 

[door open/shut — sea noise grows quiet]

You shouldn’t apologize for your home. It’s small but it’s lovely, clean, and very warm! Your fire is bright and I can see you’re already heating water over it. 

It’s quite comfortable here, if a bit lonely. 

If I may be forward, may I ask if you belong to a woman?

No? Why not?

I meant no insult. I find it hard to believe that no one was sought you out for companionship.

Hmm…was that rude of me to ask so directly? Well, we can come back to that later, I suppose. I’m not accustomed to the shore-walker way of talking around everything. 

Oh, thank you! I’ve never had tea before. 

So, I blow on it and then sip? 

[blowing and sipping]

Mmm…its good! I’ve never tasted anything like it. It’s bitter…but pleasantly so. 

You’re a bit nervous around me still, but you’ve not even asked what I really am. Which means that you already know.

I wonder, was it your mother or grandmother who told you about the strange women who swim in with the tide, bearing their magical seal skins? Did they warn you about giving in to the wiles of such strange maidens? [laughs]

Mmm…does that frighten you? To be in a room with a creature of myth? I am a little bit taller and quite a bit stronger than you, after all. 

[laughs] Well…you’re right. You’ve done nothing to offend me. Quite the opposite. You treat mother ocean with respect. In fact, you treat everyone you meet with respect. You fish well, keep your house in order, pay your debts, and mind yourself. 

I’ve been watching you for some time now. It’s a bit embarrassing to admit. 

At first it was out of curiosity. Most of your kind live in villages and fish in larger boats.

I soon realized that you were different than the others. You were shy. You appreciated being alone much of the time. You read for hours.

I know of books, but I cannot read. Perhaps you could teach me, if things go well.

Have you really not understood why I am here? Why I followed you home? It wasn’t for your tea, as delicious as it is.

I’m here to court you.

You heard me. Let me show you what a good wife I could be for you. We’re famous for that amongst your kind.

I’ve already fished alongside you, chased prey into your nets.

I’ve greeted you from afar, and you responded. 

I’ve come ashore and asked permission to sit by your fire, which you granted.

You even invited me to your home. 

All of these are our mating customs. 

No, I did not expect you to know that. I would have explained further if I had needed to, but everything was going so smoothly.

Selkie men…well…I have no problem with them. They’re all right. But they’re not what I want.

To tell the truth, I had no interest in mating or settling down, with my kind or yours. I didn’t even know what I wanted. Until I met you.

After watching you these last months, I’ve felt a craving. 

At first it was mere loneliness. I told myself I felt empathy for you. You must get lonely from time to time out here, even if you don’t show it.

I studied you, at work or at rest. I shared in your small triumphs: a good catch, a well made net. I lived your defeats: the hull of your boat becoming damaged, going to bed hungry. I wanted to help you more, but I knew that I might offend your pride. I did not want to do so.

I knew that it was not my place. I knew that many things I wanted to do for you or with you would not be appropriate.

Then I began to understand that I wanted to be there with you. That I wanted to struggle and fail and comfort and celebrate with you. That my heart would accept nothing less.

That I wanted you as my mate.

So, that is why I am here. To court you.

You say nothing. Is that rejection?

I pray to mother ocean that it is not, but I will not force you in any way, nor push you. 

You need time to think? [laughs] Yes, that makes sense. I assumed, rather foolishly, that you would understand all of my intentions, perhaps instinctively, but that is not always so, is it?

So, I have shown you how I might help you fish. You know I swim better than any shore-walker, so I could provide you much-needed safety when you go out to sea. 

But there are other things I can do for you, other ways I can improve your existence.

I concealed this under my seal skin, but not out of any malice. I simply wanted it to be a surprise.

Yes, there are creatures below who, when they die, leave this behind. It’s a sponge.

[laughs] I’m sorry, I should have expected you to know about them, even if you do not possess one.

Well…it is traditional for the women of my kind to show care for the men. Usually this means bringing him prey, but it can also involve washing and bathing. Are you interested? 

Of course I’m serious. I understand if you refuse, but I feel that I have much to offer as a mate.

Let me remove my seal skin and show you…

[sound of dropping her seal skin]

You needn’t look away. If you find me so ugly, then I can clothe myself again…

Oh, I see. It’s because you always wear clothes here, even inside. Well, I’ve seen you without yours a few times. Perhaps it was impolite of me, but I enjoyed the view quite a bit. 

Seeing you as you are, uncovered and unaware you were being watched, made me want you, precious one.

Let me use some of that lovely warm water and wash you. You needn’t agree to anything, not yet. 

Your shyness is quite fetching. Here, let me undress you, precious one.

Mmm…your shirt first…

[laughs] It’s difficult to do this slowly, but I will be patient.

Mmm…I like your chest. Do you enjoy feeling my hands running over it? 

Good. (Eagerly) Now your britches.

Oh my, just look at you, precious one. Such a fine man you are. It’s a shame to cover your body with clothing.

And so hard, as well. Is that from seeing me? Being near me? 

It’s all right to be shy, but you should still answer me. I promise I won’t ever be cruel to you. 

Good. Now sit upon the stool and let me bathe you…

[washing noises start here]

There…I’ll start with your shoulders and back…mmm…I love the shape of them.

Now your manly arms and beautiful hands. 

Do you like being bathed like this? Has no woman ever done this for you?

Now for your fine legs. I love the way your muscles shift in them as you move. And the way they tighten as you grow excited. [laughs]

Would you like this every day after you return home from fishing? Just a nice soothing bath from your mate?

Mmm…now for that beautiful manhood of yours.

(Getting more excited as she goes) Yes, of course I’m going to wash it. It’s important to keep it clean.

And I cannot help being fixated on it. You’re so very hard right now. 

It’s a lovely cock. The loveliest I’ve ever seen. The only one I’ve so desperately wanted to touch. To feel inside of me.

I mustn’t get ahead of myself, however. We need to wash those hands of yours. So important to your work and to the pleasure of any partner.

As I said before, I loved watching you work your strong, nimble fingers through your nets. I love the callouses on your palms, and the scars from your work, and the feel of your hand in mine. Mmm…[deep sigh]

[washing noises end]

I can’t take any more of this. I’m sorry but you’ve worked me up too much.

Give me your fingers…I need them…

Yes…inside me…its all right…there…I will guide you…[moans as entered]

I’m so swollen and wet for you, my love. Can you not see what you have done to me?

I need your fingers now, but later, I’ll need your cock…

Yes…I need it and all that lovely cum deep inside of me. I need you to mate with me…

Will you, my love? Will you breed me?

O-oh…oh yes…deeper, my love…another finger…[moans]

Yes…yes…I can’t think…thumb my clit…here…like that…yes…oh mother ocean I am so close…

I’ve never been so aroused, my love. Please…please say you’ll mate with me. Please…I’ll die if you won’t…I know it…

I need to hear you say it, my love…say you’ll be my mate…

[Improv to orgasm — doesn’t have to be very loud, just a warm up.]

Fuck…that was good. Now lie down on your bed.

(Not angry, more needy, instructive, in charge) You know why! It’s perfectly fine to say you’ll be my mate but we must actually fuck for it to be so! And you’ve put me in quite a state, I’ll have you know! Lie down!

Good…good lad. You’re such a fine man and you don’t even know it. I’ll let my cunt tell you now, she doesn’t know how to lie. [laughs]

I’m going to straddle you now…and take you inside of me….

[moans as entered]

Finally…I’ve waited so long for this. You have no idea.

[sex starts here]

Mmm…just enjoy the roll of my hips as you go in and out…

Don’t hold back. You haven’t cum yet, and I want all of your seed. 

[laughs] Don’t worry about me. I want to cum on your cock, but I’ve already done so on your fingers. I *need* your cum inside of me. I need us to be properly mated. 

I can’t let you wander about any more, free for some bad woman to claim. I’m going to make an honest husband out of you. [laughs]

Yesss…that’s right…let your hands explore me. That feels so good…

Mmm…yes of course you can play with my breasts! Yes! Keep doing that!

I love it…I love how you stretch me out and make me feel. I love how your eyes look at me. I feel…so beautiful in them…

That’s it…you’re close. Cum for me, lad. Cum…

You’re going to push me over the edge…cum…

[improv to orgasm]

[slow breathing and kissing noises]

Ahh…that’s what I needed. Was it good for you as well?

It’s very important to me that you feel the same pleasure I do when we mate. I wouldn’t be taking proper care of you, otherwise.

So, there’s one more matter to discuss. It might seem silly to you but…

When one of my kind mates with one of yours, its always said that the shore-walker has “stolen” their skin and hidden it…but this isn’t the case.

The truth is that we give our seal-skins to our mates, to show our trust, and they protect them as they would protect us. 

When we go out to sea together, or when I ask, you should give it back, but I will always promise to return. You understand?

Yes. It’s a matter of trust between us. Soon, I shall need to go out to sea and tell my kinfolk that I have mated with you. They will be overjoyed, but it will take a few days. That being said…I want to spend some time with you now. 

I want to mate as many times as we can. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to help you fish. I even want you to teach me to read. [laughs]

So…which shall we do first?


End file.
